richmoreacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Janet
Janet, labeled The Enigma, is a student at Richmore Academy. She is the newly elected Vice President of the Student Body Council. Profile Very little is known about Janet to date. All that is known is that she is a junior at Richmore Academy and was recently elected to serve as Vice President on the Student Body Council. Janet is a fairly quiet girl who tries to get along with every person she meets because she believes that it is better to be friends than enemies. She is a naturally positive person who always look at things on the bright side, thereby creating an aura about herself that draws people. At first glance, the fact that people are drawn to a girl who looks the way she does casual can bewilder others. She has light blue hair with the bangs covering her left eye and a bushy ponytail hanging over her right shoulder. She also has green eyes and red lips, fingernails painted yellow, an orange jumpsuit jacket that barely covers her flat belly, badly faded tan-colored waist-hugging jeans, dirty untied sneakers, a loose pink wristband hanging from her right wrist, and a fake silver medallion worn around her neck. Overview Total Drama Academy: Year One Janet first appears at the debate amongst candidates running for the Vice President position in the student council, which took place in the Marshmallow. She explained that she was talked into running by her friends, having otherwise no political aspirations. She would end up being voted by the school officials to chair the Vice President position while the students would vote among the remaining candidates which two to elect to as student council representatives. Janet has presently met the members of The Others class group, except for Duncan and Heather who were both absent. She expressed her being a fan of Total Drama Island, listing to each parts she liked from their appearances. Coming upon DJ, he happened to have Bunny with him, which caused her to gush how her favorite scene was when he was reunited with the rabbit, even though it was really a replacement Duncan got him. While boys in general are attracted to her, she has in particular captured the fancy of DJ and Justin. Justin because she is the only girl who naturally drew people to her made him believe they were destined to be together. DJ because he found her to be very nice and caring as well as her liking for Bunny. Neither of the two have made any attempts to hook up with her yet, though it is likely to lead to an interesting rivalry with her unfortunately in the middle. In addition to Bunny, Janet has also been seen fawning over Brittany, Courtney's pet raccoon. At one point, Janet called a meeting of the Junior class student council representatives only to end up spending five hours gushing over Brittany before finally getting started. Gallery Image:Janet02.png Image:Janet-Cid-Vicious01.jpg|Illustration by Cid Vicious Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Students